


We've Waited Too Long

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, anon meme fill, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has feelings for Aiba, but is being far too subtle about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Waited Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Written (ages ago!) for the Arashi Debut Anniversary Fic Meme over on LJ. Cleaned up a bit and fleshed out a little more.
> 
> Prompt: Jun is surprised when Aiba puts the moves on him, as he had accepted that his feelings were unrequited  
> To porn or not to porn: Whatever floats your boat. Fluffy, porn, whatever.

Jun stood hunched over in the back of the rehearsal space, hands on his knees, mouth open and inhaling as much oxygen as physically possible. It was true that it had been a while since they had run the entire choreography of the show, but he hadn’t remembered it being that demanding either.

A half-full bottle of water appeared before his eyes, and Jun looked up and smiled gratefully at Aiba as he took the proffered drink. He drank deeply, reveling in the cool liquid that helped to heal the sear in his throat. “Thanks,” he gasped out, offering the bottle back.

Aiba waved off the offer and beamed back at him, “I’m just happy to be taking care of Jun-chan for once!”

“You do realize there are about fifteen unopened bottles of water over here, right?” Nino asked with a wide sweeping gesture of his arms.

Aiba shrugged him off just as easily though, “This one was closer. Plus, Jun-chan doesn’t mind sharing. Or indirect kisses. Right?”

Jun nearly choked on the mouthful of water he had just taken, staring back at Aiba with wide eyes, ‘what the hell?’ he asked himself.

Aiba enjoyed Jun’s reaction and a laugh bubbled from his throat as Jun spluttered before him. “C’mon,” he urged, hand fingers gripping Jun’s bicep lightly as he tugged him back towards the mirrors, “We have to do the “Morning Light” choreography again.

Jun let himself be lead back to his position and went through the rest of rehearsal suddenly hyper-aware of how much attention he was receiving from Aiba.

After rehearsal, things got even weirder.

Jun stood in the front of the building, a thick grey wool coat wrapped around him to stave off the cold. Tiny puffs of mist clouded the night, matching the breaths he took as he waited for the company van. He stiffened as long arms wrapped around him and relaxed marginally as Aiba’s voice was suddenly pressed into his ear, “So cold. Let’s snuggle for warmth, m’kay?”

“What is with you today?” Jun muttered, confusion melting through the exasperation lining his voice, yet he made no effort to extract himself from Aiba’s arms.

Aiba pulled back slightly, resting his chin on Jun’s shoulder, “Jun-chan is so busy lately.” He replied evasively. “But warm,” he added sliding his hands into Jun’s pockets, curling his fingers around Jun’s. They stood like that for several minutes, Jun unnaturally still as thoughts bounced around his brain, off of each synaptic nerve and careened into other another until he wasn’t quite sure what was happening anymore.

He felt Aiba’s breath, warm and steady against his cheek and thought back to the crush he’d had on Aiba, the one he thought he’d gotten over years before but it was creeping up on him again. The snake-like tendrils were tightening around his fingers where Aiba’s were linked with his own and winding up his arms, through his veins to take root in his heart once more. “That doesn’t answer my question.” Jun protested weakly, settling back into Aiba’s chest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun was twenty two and desperately in love with one of his best friends. He thought he was hiding it fairly well until Nino’s ill-timed, half-serious “Jesus, would you two just get a room already?” caused him to freeze, left hand pinning Aiba down to the couch while his right stilled and hovered just above Aiba’s ribcage where he had been tickling the other mercilessly seconds before.

Aiba giggled and shifted beneath Jun, poking his head out from underneath Jun’s torso to throw a look at Nino, “Aww, but it’s so much more fun when you’re watching. Unless you want to join?”

Jun shoved off of Aiba, jumping to his feet and standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. He could see the joke clearly on Aiba’s face and tried to laugh along, but it felt forced amid the heat rising in his cheeks. Nino always was more aware of things than he should be.

Aiba sat up and positioned himself on the couch, folding into the corner as he gave Jun a questioning look, “Are you okay? You can sit back down you know.”

Jun nodded, his heart thumping in his chest as he sat down next to Aiba and couldn’t quite figure out what to do with his hands. He finally settled for folding them in his lap when he felt Nino’s eyes on him.

“Are you okay?” Nino asked, eyes narrowed and a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m fine.” Jun insisted rolling his eyes and reaching for one of the volumes of manga left on the coffee table in front of him.

The subject was thankfully dropped, but Jun spent the next twenty minutes feigning interest in the novel, turning pages in a steady rhythm without registering any of the characters written on them. His mind was focused instead on his reaction to, well, being caught flirting with Aiba. He hadn’t even realized that was what he was doing until Nino had said something—but when that realization hit, he had been mortified. This was a piece of himself that Jun was just finally coming to terms with and he would be damned if Nino was going to be more comfortable with it than he was. He resolved to finally take the initiative and see if this crush had the potential to be something more.

Aiba on the other hand was perfectly aware of his own actions and let Nino know that he was more than a little annoyed at being interrupted. “Why did you have to say something? He’s been so closed-off lately and we were having fun!”

Nino shrugged and took a pull from the bottle of water he was holding, “It’s fun watching him squirm.”

\--

Jun took a deep, steadying breath and steeled his nerves. He hovered in the doorway of the greenroom, waiting on his target. He was determined to ask Aiba on a date before he left the building.

Aiba was finishing up his shoot with Sho, taking the opportunity to catch up since they had both had fairly busy individual schedules recently and they hadn’t had much time to hang out. “How is that girl you’ve been seeing?” He asked quietly as they both moved into the new poses the photographer was coaxing them into.

“Megumi? She’s doing well, working hard to finish her degree. We’re having dinner tonight.” Sho replied as he slipped his arms around Aiba’s shoulders and leaned into him.

“That’s good!” Aiba said with a smile as the clicking of the camera sounded loudly.

“You should introduce us to her sometime!”

Sho laughed, “Maybe.”

As they moved to sit down on the floor, backs resting against the blue backdrop, Aiba dropped his head onto Sho’s shoulder, “Everyone is so busy lately it’s hard to keep up. We should all hang out soon.”

“We should.” Sho agreed as he threw his arm around Aiba’s shoulder and smiled for the camera.

Aiba thanked the staff for their hard work and gave Sho, who was chatting with the photographer, a small wave as he turned to head back to the greenroom so he could change back into his own clothes after the shoot.

When Aiba finally appeared, Jun figuratively pounced and stepped in front of Aiba as he entered the room. “That new Batman movie is coming out tomorrow, want to go see it with me?” He asked, trying his best to sound unconcerned. He wanted to play this down as much as possible, just in case the other rebuffed him immediately.

Aiba’s face lit up at the invitation. “Ooh, I really want to see that! Let’s go!”

Jun smiled, pleased with the outcome, falling into step beside Aiba as they wound their way down the corridor towards the parking garage. “What time do you work tomorrow?”

Aiba’s lips pursed as he thought about his schedule, “I have a photo shoot at 9:00, but I should be done by noon.”

Jun nodded, “Mine is scheduled from 11:00, to 2:00. How about we do an evening showing?”

“An evening showing of what?” A voice asked curiously.

Jun turned to find Sho smiling at them and he smiled easily in return, “Oh, we were going to see the new Batman movie tomorrow.”

“Sho-chan should come!” Aiba said excitedly.  
Sho grinned in return, “I love Batman.”

Jun fought to keep the disappointment off of his face as Aiba began planning the carpool that they should take, (“it’s more efficient if we ride together!”) and nodded his agreement in defeat.

As Jun drove home he realized that he had probably been a bit too subtle in asking Aiba out. In fact, he hadn’t really made it clear at all, so that was the only logical reason he’d asked Sho to come along anyway. He’d make sure the next time he asked Aiba out he was more obvious.

Jun and Aiba sat together in the theater waiting on Sho who had run to the concession stand to get some popcorn before the feature started. They were chatting when Sho appeared holding a drink and tub of overflowing popcorn and Jun couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face when Sho tripped and half of his popcorn ended up on the floor.

\--

Two weeks later Jun found his chance to be more upfront . He had just finished another episode of Jun Style and was absolutely starving. His initial plan consisted of Chinese takeout and that new drama script he’d been sent last week, but the buzz of his phone in his pocket waylaid that plan. He was pleasantly surprised when Aiba’s name flashed on the display screen, “Hello?” he asked in greeting.

“Are you busy?” Aiba replied, voice rasping a little more than usual.

“No. Not really. Why?” Concern flashed through Jun’s thoughts as he shuffled his way towards his car through the crisp November air.

“Oh, I’m hungry and I didn’t want to eat alone.” Aiba replied with the verbal equivalent to shrugging his shoulders.

Jun smiled, “I’ll be right over, what are you hungry for?”

“Fried chicken?”

Jun rolled his eyes, grinning despite himself, “Whatever you want.”

Jun shifted the plastic bag holding the bucket of chicken and containers of coleslaw in his left hand while he reached out his right index finger to push the doorbell. He blinked stupidly when Nino answered, stepping aside to grant him entry into the apartment with a small wave of his arms.

“Jun’s here. And he brought chicken!” he called back over his shoulder, completely enjoying the look of confusion on Jun’s face. “He didn’t tell you we were all coming over, did he?” he asked Jun, lowering his voice conspiratorially.

Jun banged his head against the doorframe lightly in reply.

He followed Nino towards the kitchen, pausing long enough to toss a small smile and wave toward Ohno and Aiba who were stretched out on the floor, beer in hand and already giggling happily.

Jun sighed as he began pulling the containers out of the bag, “I didn’t bring enough food for everyone.” He said drily.

Nino nodded understandingly, “Don’t worry, I brought some ramen, and I think he told Sho he wanted Thai.”

“Great.” Jun deadpanned, casting a gloomy look towards the living room as he heard both Aiba and Ohno burst out laughing.

Nino shook his head lightly and offered Jun a small smile, “Here, you’re going to need this.” He joked, offering Jun a beer.

Jun nodded his thanks and sighed deeply, “It’s going to be a long night.”

And it was.

Jun found himself situated between Aiba and Sho as everyone was huddled around the small table in the living room and feasting off of the various cuisines brought that evening.

Aiba was a cuddly drunk and his giggles were getting more distracting the drunker he got, and soon Jun’s head was swimming from both the alcohol and proximity as Aiba leaned over to rest his head on Jun’s shoulder, “Jun-chan is the best pillow.”

Jun made a half-hearted effort to dislodge him, and took solace in the fact that the alcohol he consumed could be blamed for the heat he felt in his face. “You’re such an idiot.” He said with no heat, fingers coming up to card through Aiba’s shaggy brown hair.

Aiba squirmed under Jun’s touch, grin pressing into Jun’s body.

Nino shot Jun a knowing look, which Sho caught and questioned with a raise of his eyebrows. Jun pretended not to see Sho, hoping to save himself the embarrassment of having to explain.

Sho ruined that plan when he cornered Jun in the kitchen as he went to get himself another beer. Jun leaned back against the counter, popping the tab on the can and taking a long drink before he gave him his full attention, “Need something?” he asked easily.

Sho shook his head, “What was up with that look you and Nino shared earlier?”

“What look?” Jun asked innocently.

“Don’t play dumb, Jun. It doesn’t suit you.” Sho replied evenly.

Jun heaved a sigh, “It’s nothing.” He said dismissively and turned to head back to the others. If he couldn’t play dumb, he wouldn’t play at all.

“You suck at lying!” Sho called after him with a sigh.

Jun settled back down on the floor and was secretly pleased when Aiba resumed using him as a pillow. His right hand was currently rubbing small circles on the small of Aiba’s back as they chatted.

In his drunken, elated state, Aiba had gotten even more weepy than usual and was currently listing all of the things he loved about his friends. “Arashi is the best!” He declared happily.

As he was leaving later that night, Aiba caught Jun in the doorway and gave him a long hug goodbye, “Thank you.” He said into Jun’s shoulder.

Jun smiled, “Thanks for inviting me.”  
\--

The next day Nino followed Jun into the greenroom during a break in filming and effectively trapped him there. “Are you ever going to tell him you’re in love with him?” He asked simply.

Jun bristled, “It’s not that simple.”

Nino rolled his eyes, “The hell it isn’t.”

Jun sighed heavily “You know that I really don’t need your input on this, right?”

Nino shrugged, “Well, you’re getting it anyway. You’re being so subtle that even I had trouble picking up on your feelings. If you’re serious about trying something with him, you need to make it a lot more obvious. Aiba is dense about these things and anything short of pulling his pants down and blowing him on set isn’t going to get your message across.”

Jun coughed and stared back at Nino as if he had lost his mind, “That’s the best advice you have?!”

Nino shrugged, “It beats the hell out of whatever the hell you’re doing. Which obviously isn’t working by the way!”

Jun crossed his arms and stared back at Nino, “If all you’re going to do is make fun of me then we’re done here.” He started to walk away but Nino’s hand around his upper arm kept him in place.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll be serious now. I promise.” Nino said in an effort to appease. “Talk to him directly. Explain your feelings. Just be honest—it’ll be easier on both of you that way.”

Jun nodded, “Honesty would be best, huh?”

Nino just smiled, “It worked for me.”

Before Jun had the chance to ask nino to clarify his statement, Sho’s voice cut him off, “So that’s what’s going on,” he said as he rounded the corner.

Both Jun and Nino froze, eyes wide as Sho stepped into full view, “You ah, you heard that?” Jun asked.

Sho nodded, “If that’s what was happening you could have said something. I’m not going to try and stop you or anything.”

Nino snorted in response “Not on purpose anyway. Remember seeing that Batman movie…” He prompted at Sho’s confused look.

A look of recognition flitted across Sho’s eyes and then he turned to Jun, “One of your subtle attempts was asking Aiba to a movie, wasn’t it?” he asked apologetically. At Jun’s affirmative nod he winced slightly, “Sorry about the unintentional date-crashing then. If I had known—“

“It’s okay. Really. Can we please just stop talking about this?” Jun asked, obviously uncomfortable.

Both Nino and Sho nodded in response, but they were less than cooperative during the rest of filming. Whenever Jun looked in their direction and the production staff was busy elsewhere, Nino mimed going down on Sho, who alternately pretended to ravish Nino on whatever surface was nearest at the time.

Having had enough, Jun finally threw a piece of set at them and hit Nino square in the face with the thick Styrofoam ball. “Ha!” he called out excitedly, drawing looks from the entire crew as he bounced happily. “He, um, stole part of my bento earlier.” He lied lamely at their curious looks.

\--

Jun wiped his hands on his pants, ‘All you are doing is sending a text message, you idiot’ he chided himself silently. He thumbed the buttons on his phone, scrolling down to Aiba’s name and opening a new message. “Hey, what’s up?” he typed quickly and sent it before he could second guess himself again.

“Getting ready. Need something?” Aiba responded.

“Getting ready for what? And I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night.” Jun had labored over Nino’s advice and finally settled on confessing in the safety of his own home. Too many things could happen, both good and bad, to take the chance of doing this in public.

“Dinner with someone special. Tomorrow is good for me though.”

As he read Aiba’s words, Jun’s face fell and he realized that he had hesitated too long. “Good. We need an Arashi dinner.”

Aiba smiled at his phone as he clicked it shut. He was meeting his manager for dinner to finalize the plans for announcing his first ever lead role in a stage play. He was really excited to have the opportunity to work with other humans for a change of pace. And thanks to Jun’s invitation he could tell the rest of Arashi the following night at their Arashi dinner. Jun always seemed to know when he needed him the most.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jun saw the lights of the van and jolted out of Aiba’s grip causing him to teeter off balance.

“Jumpy?” Aiba asked with a kind smile as he steadied himself once more.

Jun nodded, smiling apologetically, “I guess it’s a knee-jerk reaction to try and not be caught in weird positions.”

“Weird positions?” Aiba asked curiously.

“And I’m ready to get out of the cold.”

“You should come over.”

Jun stared at Aiba as the van coasted to a stop before them, “I should what?”

“Come over.” Aiba said easily, reaching out and lacing his fingers with Jun’s, pulling him along for the second time that night. He left no room for objections as he slid into the van and directed the driver to his apartment.

Jun sat quietly, watching the world go by in a blur of colors as Aiba chatted with the driver about the variety show they had both watched the previous evening.

Aiba, Jun noted, usually had this way about him that instantly put people at ease, but he was having the opposite effect on Jun tonight. He could feel his heart thumping again as he stared down at their still entwined fingers. “Masaki, what—” His question was cut off abruptly as Aiba spotted his building and the van stopped in front.

“We’re here!” Aiba told Jun with a smile, giving his hand a quick squeeze, “Come on!” He urged, stepping out of the van. Jun followed silently as Aiba led them up to his apartment, slipping his shoes off in the genkan and unbuttoning his coat. Aiba clicked the lock into place behind them and something snapped inside of Jun. He turned, facing Aiba as he unbuttoned and hung up his own coat, reaching out for Jun’s amiably.

Jun handed his coat over and waited for Aiba to hang it up before suddenly closing the distance between them. “ The door of the closet slammed closed as Jun pressed Aiba flush against it, hands on his shoulders to keep him in place. “I’m not sure what you were planning tonight, but I’m going to do something I should have done years ago and take the initiative. I’m going to be honest with you” he said, lips a centimeter from Aiba’s. “Is that okay with you?”

Aiba nodded silently, eyes wide as he tried to keep focus on Jun’s face.

Jun smiled lightly before leaning forward and pressing their lips together, reveling in the small gasp that escaped Aiba and taking the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He tasted Aiba, exploring the sharp points of his teeth and the contours of his mouth. He pulled back, breathless and panted lightly against Aiba’s neck as he placed open mouthed kisses all along his jaw.

Aiba panted lightly as Jun’s hands found the button of his jeans and quickly popped it open, making quick work of the zipper as well. Jun licked a stripe up Aiba’s throat and savored the moan he elicited in the process, “I’ve been wanting this for so long.” He said quietly as he took a small step back.

Aiba stared back at him, suppressing a small whimper at the loss of contact, “I—me too!” he said, hands reaching out to grip at Jun’s shirt to pull him back. “So long” he agreed as he kissed him again.

Jun sank to his knees before Aiba, grinning at the look of wonder that crossed Aiba’s features as realization set in. His hands settled on Aiba’s hips, tugging at the fabric and bringing it down a few inches. Jun leaned forward, nipping at the exposed skin of Aiba’s hips as the flesh was revealed and taking a firmer grip when he began writhing at the touch. Jun tugged again, letting the denim pool around Aiba’s ankles and looked up at him, taking in the way he stood, face flushed, mouth open, eyes obscured slightly by his bangs, “So pretty,” he commented before curling his fingers into the elastic band of his black boxer-briefs and pulling those down as well.

Jun’s hand settled around Aiba’s cock and he pumped it lightly, smiling at the jerk of Aiba’s hips as he fought for friction. He guided it to his mouth and his lips settled around the head and he ran his tongue teasingly around the flesh.

Aiba groaned loudly as he slipped into the tight wet heat of Jun’s mouth and Jun began sucking lightly. Jun worked Aiba at a steady rhythm, twisting his hand around the portion of Aiba not currently in his mouth.

Aiba’s fingers tangled in Jun’s hair as he began thrusting lightly in rhythm as Jun’s ministrations continued. He pulled Jun forward, urging him to take more and more of himself inside until Jun’s hands planted firmly on Aiba’s hips and prevented him from moving further.

Jun pulled back, his mouth leaving Aiba with a lewd “pop” and settled back onto his haunches. He had been waiting for years and wanted to watch Aiba as he let go. He wanted to see how good he felt. His right hand wrapped around Aiba’s cock and he held opened his mouth, teasing at his head as he worked him steadily.

“Ah, Jun! Please, I’m—” Aiba never finished his warning as his orgasm ripped through his body, spilling into Jun’s open mouth and down his chin. He stared down at Jun in wonder, groaning again as Jun licked his lips.  
\--

Hours later, both sticky with sweat, Aiba curled his body around Jun’s and pressed a kiss into the nape of his neck, “How long were you waiting?” He asked quietly.

Jun shifted in his arms, pressing back into Aiba fully. “Since HanaDan.” He admitted quietly.

“Seriously?” Aiba asked leaning up on his elbow and hovering over Jun to look at his face.

Jun nodded, “I tried to ask you out, but I don’t think I was really ready at the time. I’d finally accepted the fact that I would never really like girls, and it’s probably better it happened this way. Now I can really appreciate it. Whatever it is.” He added quickly.

Aiba beamed down at him, and leaned forward, bangs tickling Jun’s forehead, Jun-chan is adorable when he’s self-conscious!”

Jun groaned and tried to roll away, but Aiba collapsed on top of him. “You’re trapped now! You’ll have to be my love slave forever!” He said as Jun tried weakly to throw him off.

Jun snorted in response, “Your love slave? Management will love that.”

“We’ll get t-shirts!” Aiba said ignoring him as he pulled the covers around them, “but they’ll be in code- you know, so we don’t upset Johnny-san.”

“Right. We’ll get right on that.” Jun said dismissively, “after we get some sleep.”


End file.
